My little Sonic: Friendship is Awsome Episode 2
by Galaxy Sonic
Summary: The Sequel is here. I don't own MLP or Sonic The Hedgehog. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Sonic The Hedgehog belong to SEGA. The OC's belongs to there Owners. The gang must face one of the hardest bosses ever and save their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Sonic: Friendship Is Awsome Episode 2

Chapter 1 The Bad News

Hey and what's up guys it's me Galaxysonic and i bring to you the sequel of episode 1.

Ok so first off im gonna take only one more OC in this story. Oh yeah I got a new OC from Neon Bass Note he/she wanted there OC in so i put them in they will show up soon.

Ok so let get on with the story.

2 years later at Twilights house

Last time we left of from our heroes they had just met a human named Ashley Tigers.''Ok so who are you again?'' Sonic asked shocked because he saw a human in equestria. '' I'm Ashley Tigers'' She said with a smirk. '' I'm Ashley Tigers'' Comet said mocking Ashley. Sonic then elbowed Comet '' OW'' Comet yelled. The group continued to talk about the strange human Pinkie Pie was jumping around her until Applejack stoped her. '' Ok so how did you get her Ashley?'' Twilight asked. '' Well I was in the park minding my on business when i saw a golden neckalace on the ground. With me just being me i picked it up and a bright light flashed and then im here'' Ashley explained. '' Wait did this neckalace have a gem on it?'' Twilight asked Ashley. '' Yep it did'' she said. '' OH NO THAT WAS ONE OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY''.

'' The elements of who?'' Ashley asked very confused. ''ELEMENTS OF HARMONY THEY ARE THESE VERY POWERFUL NECKALACES'' Twilight yelled. '' Ok you don't have to scream''Ashley said. '' I DON'T HAVE TO YELL?!'' Twilight again yelled. ''well yes cause i brought it with me'' Ashley said as she pulled out the element of magic. '' OOO Pretty'' Comet said. the rest of the gang just rolled there eyes.

The Everfree Forest

In a base there was Eggman and Discord and one unknown person. '' When will we fight these ponies?''. '' Hold on my good man'' Eggman said all calm and everything. '' Yes just calm down King Sombra'' Discord said.

Canterlot

We now arrive at canterlott to see our great friends the were talking to the Mane 6. '' Princess the Element of Magic was missing but our new friend Ashley found it'' Twilight said the the almight Princesses. '' And just who is this Ashley person is she pony or hedgehog?'' Celestia asked. '' Well she is a human'' Twilight explained. Celestia eyes the went wide and she had a very angry look on her face'' Get her out of Equestria NOW!'' Celestia screamed. '' What why?'' Twilight asked. '' Twilight don't queston me if you don't get her out I will kill her'' Celestia said and went off. Twilight the went back to ponyville to tell her friends the bad news.

Ponyville

The Mane 6 had finnaly made to Twilights house. Everybody was quite the whole way.'' Guys I have some bad news.'' Twilight said sad. '' Well what is it'' Tails asked worried about his friend well marefriend. '' I just came from the princesses and the want Ashley to leave'' Twilight confessed. '' What why do they want Ashley to leave?'' Misty asked Twilight. Twilight just shook her head and said she did not know. Poor Ashley just sat there not knowing where to go. '' Man this is harsh'' Sonic said. Everyone just stood there in silence. '' She also said that if Ashley does not leave she'll kill her'' Twilight said breaking the silence. '' What does the priincess have against Humans?'' Unknown asked.'' I don't know i really dont know'' Twilight said. '' Well i guess it's time for me to go'' Ashley said and was about to walk off but Misty grabbed her arm. '' No! You're not leaving'' Misty said with fire in her eyes. ''Well what are we gonna do then'' Ashley asked. '' We are gonna have a talk with the princesses.

End

BAYYUUMM Well that's one chapter doen and plenty to go. Next I'm gonna need some help with the Final Boss and please PM it to me so it's a surprise. Finally don't worry about the Truth or Dare I'm still gonna do it,just not alot. So see you next time. Galaxysonic out.

Question of the chapter: What are the best OC couples in all of My little Pony and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic?


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Sonic: Friendship Is Awsome Episode 2

Chapter 2 The Truth

SHOUTOUTS:

Neon Bass Note: Thanks for likeing my story *DashieXP face*

Glimpse the Hedgehog: I know right, but will get to the bottom of it in this chapter

liliylover: im pretty sure that is the best couple or is it Aura and Applejack

werewolf lover99: I'll see if they can be a final boss or just a villian

ItsJustASonicFan: this story was really worth the wait? Thanks

captainawsum9999: Xavier what are you talking about?

guest: well I'm gonna guess that just popped up in your head. Huh?

End of Shoutouts

With the gang in Ponyvillie

We now go to Twilight's house where Misty just stoped Ashley from leaving.'' C'mon Misty you know the princess said i have to go'' Ashley said with sadness in her voice. '' Well that's not gonna stop me'' Misty said. '' Misty you might wanna plan this out'' Sonic said. '' Yeah. I mean this is the princess we are talking about'' Comet said. " I don't care'' Misty shot back. '' Go on ahead disobey the princess and she probly kill you to'' Star said. '' The Princess kill me hahahahah'' Misty said as she laughed. '' Yeah c'mon star the princess could'nt kill Misty even if she tried'' Ashley said still sad. '' Or we can do this'' Unknown said as he zaped Ashley with some magic and she turned from a human to a hedgehog. A tan hedgehog with long blackish brown hair, with pink eyes and a light pink shirt with her mark on it ( a swirl with a line through it) dark blue jeans and dark pink shoes. '' Well i guess that solves everything" Rainbow Dash said.

Canterlot

We now go in the throne room with the princesses. " Sister why do you want the human dead?'' Luna asked. " Don't you remeber what happened the last time we saw a human." Celestia said.

FLASHBACK 100 years ago

There was a female human that looked about 15. She was going a rampage kill everypony in her way. She even steped on a little cute filly's head. '' I'm unstoppable'' She said. She then saw the princesses coming towards got in a fighting stance '' What do you want'' She said. " We want to know who are you and why are you doing this" Celestia. " Oh I'm Chuck Norris." She said. " Really?" Luna said. " NO you stupid pony I'm Hera Rose and I'm doing this because i'm bored" Hera said. " What's wrong with you?" Luna said scared. " Plenty" Hera said as She jumped at Luna and Started to hit her with a deadly combo. Celestia tried to help but she jus got her head smashed into the ground. Hera stood above them laughing. " Weak ponies, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live" Hera said as she walked to a portal and said " I'll be back".

End of Flashback

Luna had just remebered what happened and she put her head down. " You she sister that's why don't like humans" Celestia said. " Sister we could have died if she did'nt go" Luna said. " I know that's why we need to kill this Ashley Tigers" Celestia said. " When?" Luna asked. "Now!".

Everfree Forest

Eggman was just chilling in his base eating his 5th 5 foot subway sandwich. " Somebody get me another sandwich" Eggman yelled. " Don't you think you had enough?''. Eggman turned around to see Discord. " NO and don't you think you should mind yours?" Eggman shot back. " Whatever. Have you got a plan to destroy the Mane 6 and Sonic?" Discord asked. " Yes it is my best machine" Eggman said. " Who?" Discord asked. " Metal Sonic" Eggman said.

End

Well it looks like Ashley has a target on her head but I'm sure she'll pull through.

Galaxysonic out

Name: Neon Bass Note

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Type: Alicorn

Profession: Slaughters ponies for a living

Back Story: Neon has a twin brother named John. There was a birth defect that stuffed up the genetic code of Neon, but it didn't really effect John. Because of the genetic code stuff up, she was born an alicorn. But with a catch. She had mental damage in a small part of her brain. So she has insanity attacks and she has two subconscious that are separate beings. She killed her first pony and earned her cutie mark 5 years after she saved her friend, Blood Streak. Blood's parents were brutally murdered and Neon was the only family she had. The 5 years later and Neon had to protect Blood. The same idiot who killed her family was after her now. Neon killed the fool and earned her cutie mark. A week later Blood Streak earned her cutie mark by killing a pony with Neon. Neon is a Dj. Her Dj name is Dj Wub Wub. Neon will kill anyone her voices tell her too. She has a lot of mental issues. Neon was crowned a princess many years ago.

Cutie Mark: An infinity sign in a splatter of blood

Personality: insane, dubstep addict, mentally crazy, stuffed up, doesn't really care about what goes on, blood lust, posh(when she is discord'd or hit really hard in the head)

What happens when Neon is Discord'd or hit really hard in the head: She turns really posh, her pupils grow larger, her hair curls up and looks like Trixie's, she acts like Rarity, gets rid of the weapons she caries hiding in her wings(don't ask how she hides them, because I don't know myself), gives herself a makeover, acts like Celestia and Luna put together in one bundle of fun.

Name: Blood Streak

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Type: Pegasus

Profession: Kills ponies with Neon and works part time for Pinkamina Diane Pie making cupcakes

Backstory: Blood Streak's parents were brutally murdered in front of her eyes, which scared her for life. Her only family left was her friend and crush, Neon Bass Note. Blood was taken under Neon's wing and raised with a little craziness. 5 years after the incident, the same murderer came to kill Blood Streak. Neon came just in time to kill the idiot, and gained her cutie mark. A week after, Neon was dragging Blood Streak into a mess she knew was destiny. She murdered a thief with Neon, under Celestia's command, and gained her cutie mark. Blood Streak is Neon's personal guard and does her best to protect her crush. Neon And Blood go on killing sprees and kill the enemies of Celestia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me Galaxysonic and im back. So lets get to the story. WAIT

Shoutouts:

Guests: Not gonna happen

TheRomanticone: Whoa slow down there pal

Ashley Tigers: Why thank you Ashley and im glad your back!

Neon Bass Note: Of course i like your OC's

Captain: Well to answer your question. Unknown,Neon,Misty,Ashley,Star,Comet I hope im not forgetting anybody.

werewolf lover: Hey what happended to the ''99'' in you name.

ItsJustASonicFan: Thanks dude!

Glimpse: Thanks! What were you gonna say?

Aura: I know but im pretty sure she'll pull through.

CopyCat: Good for you!

End of Shoutouts

Unknown location

In a unknown location we see a girl. She looks about 15 and she is human.'' Where am I?'' She said to herself. She looked around and saw that she was in a castle. The castle looked like she knew it. '' I know this place, this is Princess celestia's castle'' She said. '' Finally i get to destroy this world!'' She yelled as she looked in a mirror and reveled herself as Hera Rose.

Ponyville

We see Misty stabbing teddy bears. She was Practicing for her meet ( or fight) with the Princesses. Ashley then showed up at her house.'' Misty, thanks for standing up for me'' Ashley said. Misty then looked at her and smiled '' Hey you're my friend'' She said then heard a explosion from the then ran towards saw a human just killing ponies. '' Hey you stop'' Ashley yelled at her.

The girl then turned around and slamed her fist in Ashley's saw and tried to hit her with a kick, but the girl countered it and slung her to a tree. The girl then picked Ashley up and treid to puch her but Ashley grabed her fist and broke her wrist. The girl backed up. '' Who are you?'' Ashley asked as Misty got up. " Im Hera Rose" She said and her wrist healed as she tried to punch Misty but Misty kicked her in the gut. Hera saw thats she was outnumbered and ran away.

Ashley and Misty Started to laugh '' She just ran away" Misty said trying not to laugh. " Well I'm Pretty sure she'll be back" Ashley said as her and Misty walked off.

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Sonic and Dash were running/flying through green plains. They then found a perfect spot by a pond or lake ( whatever). They then sat down and had a picnic Dash had a grass sandwich and Sonic had a PBJ. " Well this is cool I guess" Sonic said. "Yea its is" Dash said in then looked at each other and there faces got closer and closer until Shadow showed up and ruined the moment. " What were you about to do?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Dash looked at each other and yelled " NOTHING" in a together. Shadow looked at them and rolled his eyes "Whatever" Shadow said. " What do you want Shadow?" Sonic asked. " I came to get you to tell you that your idiot brother Comet is stuck in a tree" Shadow said. " Why won't he just jump down?" Dash asked. "Because Comet just freaks out when he gets in a tree" Sonic said as he got up and ran off.

With Comet

" Comet just jump out the tree man" Unknown said. " No way that is not happing" Comet as he was holding on to a branch. Star just shook her head in shame " Comet jump out of the tree or I'll burn you out" Star eyes widen when she said that " NO" He said." Ok Comet If YOU junp I will catch you" Unknown said. Not using his head Comet jumped out of the tree and Unknown side step. Comet hit the ground. " See I told you I would catch you" Unknown said. Comet just got up and rolled his eyes.

In a Ally

" Hmmm who are these ponies or they friend or for?" The voice said as it walked off showing a Infinity sign with a splatter of blood.

End

Yeah That chapter felt awesome. I really hope you guys like and don't forget to Read,Review,and Favorite.

See you guys next time bye!

Galaxysonic Signing off


	4. A duel with Metal Sonic

Hey guys its me Galaxysonic and im back. So lets get to the story. WAIT

Shoutouts:

ItsJustASonicFan: Yea he did

WereWolfLover99: Thanks! Dude

Captainawsum9999: Oh,sure yeah nice one Unknown

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Why thank you my good man!

Neon Bass Note: Why thank you!

Glimpse the Hedgehog: Sure I'll take Glimpse into the story I only have like 5 OC's ( I think)

Ashley Tigers: Yea, Shadow ruins a moment, Comet gets stuck, Misty is stabbing teddy bears, and lets not forget Unknown's side step

Mistythehedgehogsonicfan: Thanks! Misty

End of shoutouts

Title: A duel with Metal Sonic

Everfree Forest

Eggman was sitting in his chair eating a sub. " Cubot, Orbot come here!" Eggman yelled with food in his mouth.

"Yes Eggman?" Cubot asked

Eggman looked at them and smiled " I need you two to power up Metal Sonic" Eggman said. Cubot and Orbot looked at each other. " Why " Orbot asked. Eggman got mad and yelled at the poor robots. " Yes, master right away" they both said and ran off.

Ponyville

We see our heroes at Twilight's house. They were talking about a plan, well Misty was. " Ok, this is what we are gonna do. me, Ashley, and the Mane 6 will go to canterot to confront the Princeeses." Misty said. Everone nodded in agreement but Shadow. " So you're saying I have to stay here with Sonic and Comet and the rest of these fools?" Shadow said annoyed.

"Yep" Misty said

With that sai the Mane 6 and The Sisters ( I know I just don't feel like typing Ashley and Misty) went to Canterlot. While the rest of the gang just sat at Twilight's house or tree house. " I'm bored I'm going for a run" Sonic said and ran off to the north. " Why do I have a feeling he's gonna get into trouble" Unknown said with a hoof on his chin.

Comet walked around Twilight's house and picked up a Big Nate, Diary of a Wimpy kid, and Dork Diaries book and sat down on a beanie. " You read books?" Silver asked. " No, Silver I eat them" Comet said annoyed at Silver's question.

With Sonic

Sonic was running around until a tree fell out of nowhere. He easily moved out of the way. Then he saw a purple blast coming towards him and he kicked it back iinto the sky and when he looked foward he saw Metal Sonic. " Well,well,well look who it is" Sonic said.

Metal Sonic just sparked a little" Prepare to die hedgehog" Metal said and flew to Sonic but Sonic just side steped.

Sonic then looked confused" Yo, Metal you seem like your weaker or something, what's wrong?" Sonic said

Metal replied by kneeing Sonic in the gut. Sonic then hopped back up and kicked Metal in the head. Metal got back up and more sparks flew out. Sonic took this chance to finish Metal, Sonic jumped into the air and stomped on Metal's head. Metal hit the ground dead or whatever you wanna call a dead robot. " Man what was wrong with Metal? he never gave up that easy" Sonic thought. Sonc then picked metal up and took him to a junk yard and threw him on top of a hill made of construction parts. Sonic then ran off back to Twilight's house.

Canterlot

The Mane 6 and the Sisters came in front of the castle, the guards let them in without question. They then made it to the throne room and saw the princesses.

Celestia saw them and looked confused " Twilight you told me you had a human with you" She said. " We do, Unknown just turned her into a hedgehog" Twilight said. " Oh, Well which one is she?" celestia asked. Ashley just raised her hand and put it down. " Come closer child" Celestia said as Ashley walked forward. Celestia's horn glowed as she scanned Ashley's body. " Well her aura is good so we have no problems, bye" Celestia said

Misty then walked forward " Princess, why don't you like humans?" Misty asked

Celestia looked down and did not say anything but Luna did. Luna told them the story of Hera Rose and the group was shocked to hear that story. " Now that you know BEGONE!" Celestia yelled. Twilight had never heard Celestia yell like that. She and her group left the castle and as they were leaving Ashley pulled out a picture from her pocket and look at it as a tear slid down her cheek.

Junkyard

In a whole bunch of junk and metal you see Metal Sonic standing up with his hands in the air and he just kept saying Overlord over and over again.

End

Well that was a tough chapter I hope you guys and gals like it and Review and Fav and Follow bye!


	5. The Team race part 1

What's up guys? I'm back with aother chapter and for the first time we are skipping the shoutouts. Oh yeah and an awesome hedgehog joins the story.

Title: A team race! Part 1

Unknow land

We see Hera Rose pacing back and forth thinking of a plan to kill all of those annoying hedgehogs and ponies and foxes ( You get my point) " Hmmm.. How will I kill them?" Hera said out loud.

Then out of nowhere " If you're talking about some hedgehogs, then I can help" The voice look at the person " Who are you?" she said "I'm " he said

Ponyville (with Sonic)

Sonic was running around when he thought if a awesome idea. He quickly ran back to Twiilght's house." Hey guys let's have a team race" Sonic said. Everyody looked at him confused. " What do you mean by a team race?" Shadow asked. " Well of course I mean a group of people get together as a team to race" Sonic explained. " And how are these teams made" Comet asked. Sonic was staring to get annoyed. " The team will be made by me and Rainbow Dash will be the captains" Sonic said.

Ponyville (With Twilight)

Twilight was walking back to her house with the rest of the Mane 6. " You guys are moving to slow, I'm going ahead" Dash said.

" Ok but be careful Dashie" Pinkie said.

" Why let her go ahead? What if she runs into Hera?" Ashley asked.

" Oh darling im pretty sure she'll be ok" Rarity said. Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

The Mane 6 ( No dash) finally made it to the treehouse.

" Its about time you guys made it'' Dash said.

" Well were sorry that were not able to move faster than sound" Applejack said in defense.

Sonic explained everything to the whole team about the team race. " Well that sounds fun " Twilight said. " So let's pick are teams" Sonic said " ME FIRST" Dash yelled. " Ok " Sonic said. " And what if some of us dose'nt want to play?" Rarity asked " Just watch " Unknown said

Everybody that's playing

1. Sonic

2. Dash

3. Comet

4. Unknown

5. Ashley

6. Misty

7. Stargazer

8. Shadow

10.

" We need one more person" Dash said. She looked at everybody that wasn't playing and none of them raised their hand or anything." Come on anypony can join"

" Even me " a voice said and everybody turned around to see a hedehog thatlooks like shadow except he has green fur, gold where there's red, and green eyes, and his shoes look the same on top but they don't have skates on the bottom, and his inhibitor rings are silver.

" Umm who are you" Dash asked.

" I'm Glimpse, So can I join?" Glimpse aked

" Sure" Sonic said

10. Glimpse

The teams

Rainbow Dash's team

1. Star

3. Glimpse

4. Comet

Sonic's team

1. Unknown

2. Tails

3. Misty

4. Ashley

The race

So this is how it's gonna be it's Sonic vs Dash, Star vs Unknown, Shadow vs Tails, Glimpse vs Misty, and Comet vs Ashley.

Tune in next time for the big race

Galaxy Sonic out.

wishes are eternal

You know what Im gonna do the shoutouts

ItsJustASonicFan: Yes Silver don't ask stupid questions

Captain: Thanks for the good luck I'm gonna need it

Glimpse: Yep Glimpse is in another story

Ashley: Of course Hera is gonna return

Neon Bass Note : Thanks you rock!

Well that's the end off the shoutouts. stay tuned for our next chapter and Spring Break is going by way to fast. Plus I don't like school I mean the summer better not go by fast.

again Galaxy Sonic out! See yah later


	6. The team race part 2

Hey guys! It's me Galaxy Sonic and im back with another chapter of MLS:FIAEP2. So let's do a Question that can change the stroy ok.

Which two characters will I put in this adventure?

If you get them right then I will say your name in the next chapter or just PM it to you.

Oh yeah! these races are NOT gonna be that long in words.

Shoutouts

Captain: Well, i mean Unknown this is your girlfriend here

Werewolf lover99: Yea, I know i have to go to school to get my degree

Glimpse: Of course you're an awesome hedgehog

ItsJustASonicFan: You work in funny ways

Ashley Tigers: Why would'nt Hera return? She is cold dude! Just wait and see what she can do.

Blaze the cat: Sorry dude i can't do that story for you. I'm just to busy

Neon Bass Note: Relax little one

End of shoutouts

The team race part 2

First Race

Before there race starts Unknown and Star are in a Cabin eating some hayfries and milkshake ( Me:You guys know yall can't eat a milkshake, so roll with it)

Unknown was already done with his food in 5 minutes while Star had only ate 1 fry.

"Stargazer, Speed it up" Unknown said ready to do this race.

" Alright, Star said as she took her hayfries to go.

Stargazer vs Unknown

We see Unknown and Star getting ready for there race. Unknown is just signing autographs while Star is testing out her wings.

" Star, I hope you're ready for a HUGE beatdown well in other words, GET READY TO EAT MY DUST!" Unknown said ready to get going.

" Unknown,please you could'nt beat me if you tried" Star shot back. Unknown then got mad, " I hope you're ready" Unknown said putting his wings in the air. " I'm ready as Freddy" Star said.

Pinkie pie hoped in the middle of them with a racing flag. She put the flag up and when she put down Star and Unknown took off in a blink off an eye.

Unknown and Star was neck to neck until Star broke the sound barrier and sped ahead with Unknown eating her dust.

Unknown saw he was losing so he broke the sound barrier to and chaught up with Star then Star shot a fireball at Unknow and it hit him with direct contact. Unknown quickly recovered and shot a magic blast at Star how got hit and fell on the ground not moving.

Unknown stoped flying and went to go see if Star was alright but as soon as he got close Star threw dirt in his eyes and ran off.

Unknown finally got all of the dirt out of his eyes and saw Star very close to the finish line. Uknown tried to reach her but it was no use.

Star won the first and she is now going on in the rankings.

end

Ok so the Rankings is Star going on to face who ever wins out of Shadow and Tails. and let's say If Shadow wins against Tails and he beats Star. He then goes on the face the winner of Comet and Ashley. If Ashley beats Comet then she faces Shadow and If she wins the she faces the winner of Sonic and Rainbow dash.

The Champion shall win a Chaos emerald.


End file.
